Uzumaki Nariko
by Harumi AkaiNeko
Summary: Nariko loved her twin brother, Naruto. She helps him with pranks and stands up for he. She always would because he was her nii-san. she believed in him and never gave up. Foregiveness. Thats her ninja way.
1. One Prank Too Far

**Kari: IIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMM BACK! D'ja miss me? I know at least ONE of my readers did! Before I continue with the bulletins, I'd like to introduce my friend, Kisho!**

**Kisho: Hi peoplez.**

**Kari: He's been helping me with my stories. And he's very good.**

**Kisho: :) **

**Kari: Okay, I'd like to thank ****Kurisetina, who was the only one that reviewed my note. Thank you! And, now, I'd like to share with you, how many views this story has gotten. As of today, December 21, 2010, Uzumaki Nariko has had ****2,015 hits, which is suprising as we seem to only have, like, 18 reviews, not including my "I see you!" comment. Where are you, people?**

**Kisho: Yeah! Where are you?**

**Kari: I'm very disappointed. **

**Kisho: Shame!**

**Kari: Mmhmm. Very. Oh, and Mika couldn't be here. She sends her love, though.**

**Kisho:…**

**Kari: Something you'd like to say, Kisho-ototo?**

**Kisho: … No, I'm good.**

**Kari: *glares***

**Kisho: Fine, fine. Kari owns nothing. Other than Nari. But she's still hoping!**

**Kari:…*writing* Dear Santa…**

**Chapter One**

**One Prank Too Far**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The sky was royal blue with fluffy clouds dotting the horizon. The people of Konoha were going about their daily business. Shoppers were buzzing from shop to shop, buying goods; business owners were calling people over to buy goods. Every student of a certain age were learning how to be good ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village Ninja Academy. Every student, that is except…

"Naruto! Nariko!" a man yelled, racing down the halls of the academy. "Has anyone seen the Uzumakis?" The man was none other than Iruka, the teacher. He had dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. There was a scar that went across the bridge of his nose.

He walked briskly down the hallway.

Two figures stood on top of the Great Faces Monument. They were getting ready to do something, it seemed. One of them was a girl with long, waist length, blond hair, and eyes of the purest, clearest blue. She wore a blue shirt with an orange and blue jacket that had the same patterns as the top-half of Naruto's jumpsuit tied around her waist, and blue pants. She had a pair of goggles that hung loosely around her neck.

The boy looked much like the girl. He was securing ropes to a nearby tree. "Naruto," said the girl. "I'm a little nervous…" She felt odd. They weren't supposed to be on the Monument. It was sacred… Naruto just rolled his eyes at her.

"C'mon, Nari!" he said. "Let's go! It's just a joke." He grinned. Nari smiled. Yeah, she thought, it's just a joke. No big deal…

They grabbed their paint brushes and ropes, and grinned at each other. "Okay, I have to say it." Nari said to him. Naruto frowned. "If this goes as planned… I think this could be our greatest prank ever." She grinned at her twin.

"Ya' know what? I think you're right!" he laughed. Looking down at the village below, the twins clung to their supplies. Naruto finally looked up at his sister. "Okay, sis. You ready?" he asked. Nari took a deep breath. She steadied herself at the edge of the cliff.

"You know it!" she laughed.

"Believe it!" they said together, as they slid down the cliff with their paint in hand.

**In Hokage Tower**

The Hokage sat in his office, signing papers. He was perfectly at ease. There'd been no complaints that morning. Very rare with the Uzumaki Twins around. He wondered if they'd given up their shenanigans. Maybe he'd finally get some peace today…

"Hokage-sama!" The third Hokage sighed. _'Well, that was short lived…'_

"What's wrong? Are Naruto and Nariko causing trouble again?" The Hokage asked, turning slightly toward the men. He knew them well. They were forever in his office. Nariko was the youngest, though she worked hard. He wondered if she fails on purpose so she could stay close to her brother. Oh well, a question for another day.

"Hai, they're vandalizing on the Hokage Monument!" one said, clearly distraught.

"And this time with paint!" said the other. The Hokage stared at them. So much for his peaceful day…

**In the village around said Monument**

Nari and Naruto were hanging onto their ropes with great ease. Even though they were the smallest of their class, they were holding onto their ropes, deftly moving and handling them as they worked with their rather large paint brushes.

Below them, there was a crowd forming. The villagers were starting to notice the pranksters. And they weren't happy. They were beyond mad. But, they could only stand by, watching, glaring, and shouting. They couldn't set foot on the cliff and the twins knew it. They weren't even supposed to TOUCH it, and the twins were PAINTING it.

"Hey! Stop causing trouble!" one yelled.

"Make me!" Nari replied. She couldn't tell who'd said it, but she knew that they weren't happy, whoever they were.

"Stop doing this!" bellowed another.

"Why should we?" Naruto called.

"You'll pay for this!" Nari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we already are! Your ugly face is making me sick!" she retorted.

"Look at what they did!"

Nari looked at her brother. They kept a straight face before looking at the people bellow them. Then they howled with laughter. It was funny. How mad they were. How upset. They kept laughing, until Nari slowly stopped. She glared down at the people. She was annoyed that they kept talking and yelling.

"Shut up you bakas!" Nari yelled in anger. They disserved it. They disserved much more than that, really. They should go away. Just leave them alone. Why couldn't they understand? Why couldn't they stop?

"None of you would be able to do something like this!" Naruto bellowed.

"BUT WE CAN! BECAUSE WE'RE GREAT!" the twins yelled together.

**On the roof of Hokage Tower**

Shinobi gathered on the roof. "Geez… What have those bakas done?" many muttered. They both looked on as the twins and villagers yelled back and forth. The Hokage had a neutral, unreadable expression.

"Hn?" The Hokage said as Iruka perched on the rail. Iruka had an annoyed look on his face. He clearly wasn't happy.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize for this." Iruka said. He began to yell something. The Hokage frowned.

"Oh! Iruka…" the Hokage started. There was already so much yelling. Iruka needn't add to it.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASS TIME? GET DOWN HERE YOU MORRONS!" Iruka yelled, making the twins cringe.

Nariko looked up at him in horror. "Oh, man…"

"Oh no!" Naruto gasped. This was not good! If there was one thing that unnerved them, it was their sensei. Naruto's grip slipped from the rope in his shock, and he started to fall. Nari's hand automatically reached out for his hand, and the force of him falling resulted in her own hand slipping, sending them both tumbling through the air.

"What are they doing?" Iruka asked, putting his hands over his face. What were they thinking?

Luckily, a branch snagged Naruto's shirt, causing him to dangle there helplessly. Nari used her quick thinking, and landed on the branch. She looked down at her brother, feeling more than a little panicked. They'd chosen the monument for their newest prank because of its status. No one dared to touch it. Not even Iruka.

They'd also picked it due to the fact that when villagers saw them lately, they became cautious. Nari had to run errands while Naruto stayed home, or slept, because people tended to be less nervous around her. She still got nervous looks and those OTHER looks when she was alone, but the shops didn't suddenly 'change their closing time' when it was just her.

Nari helped her brother up, but didn't resist when Iruka lassoed them with a rope.

**In Iruka's Classroom**

Nari and Naruto sat tied up on the floor in front of the class. Naruto was pouting angrily, and Nari was looking at the rope burn on her hand. Anything to avoid the withering looks their classmates were undoubtedly giving them.

Iruka frowned down at them. He was getting sick of this. This wasn't the first time he had to retrieve them on a classroom day. The only difference between then and now was that there was a lecture that went along with the frown.

"Tomorrow is the Shinobi Academy's graduation exam and you've both failed it the last two times! This is no time to be causing trouble! Bakas!" Iruka yelled at them. Nari felt her brother shrug.

Naruto glared at the ground under his goggles. "Whatever…" This surprised Nari a little, but she shrugged it off as his bad temper. He didn't like school at all. The only reason he was here was because he had a big dream that required an education from the academy.

Iruka frowned some more. How could someone be so unconcerned about such an important thing? Especially when they'd already failed the test many times before. He looked down at the twins and shook his head in disbelief. "Alright, class, " he called. "Pop quiz! Everyone line up."

Shocked expressions crossed all the children's' faces. They looked at him in horror. "WHAT!" He smiled a little too kindly. They cringed and slid back into their seats. "Oh, man. What a drag."

"Transform perfectly into me." Iruka said. "First up…" Everyone turned to Naruto.

"This is your fault." someone sneered. Nari turned to the child and gave him a withering look.

"Shut it, Nerd face!" Nari snapped. The boy backed away from her nervously. Nari tended to be scary when she was angered. Iruka looked around and smiled evilly at Nari.

"Okay, good. Next, Uzumaki Nariko." he said. Nari walked up reluctantly. She stood in front of him with an annoyed look. Of course he'd pick her. Iruka waited as Nari glared at yet another student menacingly.

"Ready?" Iruka asked. Nari just stared at him.

"No."

Silence. "And why not?"

Nari just shrugged. Iruka twitched. "Okay, then." He waited for a minute. Naruto snickered. "Ready yet?"

"Nope." Nari said, looking bored.

"Okay, Uzumaki. You don't have a choice here. Now, are you ready?" Iruka demanded hotly.

Nari sighed, shrugging. "Yeah, yeah…" She sighed, making a hand sign. She paused. "Do I have to?" Iruka frowned. "Fine, fine."

"Henge no Jutsu!" She then transformed into Iruka perfectly. She smirked at his expression. "Happy?" she asked, sarcastically. Iruka and everyone else looked at her clearly stunned.

"O-Okay, g-great Nariko… N-next up is U-Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka stuttered.

"Okay, then." Naruto said. Nari was standing to the side, wedged in between Shikamaru and Kiba. And then, Naruto made his hand signs.

"Oh my…" Nariko gasped. She turned a little red, and she covered Kiba's and Shikamaru's eyes. "N-Naruto…" she said slowly. She was stunned. " Oh my Bob, Naruto… what the heck have you gotten yourself into…"

"Don't waste time on useless skills, baka!" Iruka yelled. The boys in the room, except Shikamaru and Kiba, had nose bleeds…

**At Hokage Monument**

Nari and Naruto scrubbed at the paint. "I'm not letting you go until everything is as it has to be." Iruka said. Naruto and Nari, who were standing on a platform above him, looked at him.

"Doesn't matter." Nari muttered looking away. Naruto frowned deeply.

"Like we care. It's not like we have anyone to go home to." Naruto looked away as well.

"Nii-san..." Nariko said softly. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bleh." Naruto said, pulling away. Nari sighed.

Nari thought about how they were treated. Like strays. No one cares about them. No one even wants to share breathing room with them, much less a village. No friends, no parents, barely getting by. The only way they could afford to live in their apartment was because the Hokage took care of the rent.

Iruka saw the dark look in Naruto's eyes.

"Nariko-san—"

"Nari. Just Nari, sir." Nariko said.

"Nari-san and Naruto-san." Iruka said slowly. The twins kept working.

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"Hn" Nari asked, looking at him.

"Well uhm… If everything is all cleaned up… I'll buy you two some ramen tonight." Iruka said, pushing up his forehead protector. Naruto and Nariko looked up at him brightly.

"Okay, we'll work as hard as we can!" the twins said. They scrubbed harder.

**At the Ramen Shop.**

As Naruto and Nari were eating, Iruka seemed deep in thought. The twins were having an argument about something. The more Iruka thought about it, the more it bothered him. "Guys?"

They stopped mid-argument. "Huh?" they both asked at the same time.

"Why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" The twins blinked. What kind of question was THAT? Naruto and Nari looked at each other then frowned.

"Of course we know!" Naruto said. "Basically, those who get the Hokage title..."

"Are the strongest Shinobi of the village, right?" Nari continued, waving her hand as she did so. "Among them is the Fourth Hokage, a hero that saved the village from a fox demon."

"And some day," Naruto continued. "I'm going to surpass them all. And then I'll make the village acknowledge my strength." Naruto said to his sensei. Nari nodded.

Iruka looked at Naruto in surprise. _He wants to be Hokage?_ Iruka looked at the siblings for some sign of a joke. But then he saw it. The fire in Naruto's eyes. He meant it. Every word he had spoken was the truth.

Naruto suddenly turned to Nari and back to Iruka. "… Uhm, Iruka-sensei, I have a little request." Iruka looked at him. Blinking, Iruka looked at Nari for some clue that she might have of what the question might be. He sighed, seeing she was likely to know as much as he did. And then, he took a shot in the dark.

"What?" Iruka asked. "You guys want another cup of ramen?"

"_YES_!" Nari said. She held up her bowl to the teacher, grinning widely. But Naruto shook his head, taking them both by surprise.

"No... Can I borrow your forehead protector?" Naruto corrected. Nariko looked up.

"Oh, this? No, no, this is what you get after you graduate."

"It's a sign that you've come of age." Nariko said. "We're getting ours tomorrow."

"Bummer! You're kinda stingy for a teacher…" Naruto wined.

"HAHA! So that's why you took your goggles off!"

"I want seconds!"

"WHAT!" Iruka cried. "And I'm the stingy one!"

**At the Academy**

"Nari, I know that you fail on purpose…" Naruto said to her.

Nari froze. He figured it out. What would she do? Lie. No, he'd figure it out. Was it time to tell the truth? No. Let's try the first option. "What? Are you kidding?" she laughed. "No way!" She looked at Naruto, her face convincing.

"Don't lie to me." Naruto snapped. Nari frowned. She should have known better. Being caught in her trick was bad. But this was worse. The look on Naruto's face… So sad. So unhappy. He knew. And she could do nothing to convince him he was wrong.

"… I didn't want to pass. Not if you didn't. Gomen… are you mad at me?"

"Pass the test, Imoto. I want you to." he told her. The look on his face

"Uzumaki Nari." Nari looked at her brother. He frowned at her. "Nariko, it's your turn!"

"Coming, Iruka sensei!" Nari replied reluctantly. She stood up slowly, and as she started to walk away, Naruto tugged her braided pigtail.

"Pass that test." Naruto said. There was no room for arguing. No room for retorts. Nari looked at her brother rather unhappily. She had to do this, or he would never forgive her. She nodded hesitantly, and went down to the testing room.

When Nari stepped into the room, Iruka wrote something on his clipboard. "To graduate you have to do 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu.'" Iruka said. Nari looked around and frowned at the man that sat next to Iruka. Mizuki. She hated that man.

Nari looked at Iruka. He glanced up from his clip board. "Um… Iruka-sensei?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably. She didn't promise. She could still make this work… maybe if she told Iruka that she couldn't do it, he'd let her leave. "I, uh…"

"You cannot quit this year. Hokage's orders." Mizuki said. He looked at her with eyes that seemed to hold so much friendliness… "So go on, Uzumaki."

She looked desperately at Iruka but he shrugged. "But, I-I c-can't do it, Iruka-sensei. Honest." she told him, looking him in the eye. But he just shook his head. "I don't want to…"

"Nariko," Mizuki started.

"Uzumaki." Nari said coldly. He frowned a little.

"Uzumaki-san, we can't let you leave this room until you try."

Nari stared at him. Maybe she could fake it. No, she couldn't do that. Naruto would ask. She couldn't lie to him and face that look. Those sad, disappointed look on his face. And then he'd say 'You promised, Nari. How could you…'

"Do I have to, Iruka-sensei?" He nodded.

"Fine… BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" a clone appeared before them. Both clones glared at Mizuki and then glanced at Iruka. And then, together, the pair of Narikos said, "Happy?" Iruka nodded dumbly. Mizuki handed her a headband.

When Mizuki's hand brushed past Nari's, her eyes flashed an icy blue. "Thank you," she said stiffly. She then walked out of the room, and past a line of children. One of them stared.

"What? _Uzumaki_ made it!" Nariko ignored him.

" No way. Where's your headband?" another demanded. Nari looked over her shoulder as she passed the child.

Nariko grinned. "I'm not putting it on until Nii-chan gets his." Nariko said firmly.

"You're gonna wait a while, baka didn't get his."

Nari went outside to look for her brother. It wasn't possible. No way. He passed. She knew he did. He just HAD to! She looked up to see Naruto on the swing under a tree. Nari looked at him sadly. She made her way toward him. She passed parents hugging and congratulate their children. Ignoring the pang of sadness and loneliness, she walked past them.

And then Nari walked past two women. She caught the words that one of them was saying. "Well, that's a good thing." Nari gaped at her.

"He shouldn't become a Shinobi." The woman's words cut Nari like a knife. She rounded on the pair and looked them in their hatful eyes.

"Who asked you! Huh? I don't see you trying to be a Shinobi!" Nari yelled at them. Her eyes turned an icy blue once more. "WHY DON'T YOU TRY, HUH? _SCARED_? ARE YOU CHICKEN? SO HOW CAN YOU JUDGE HIM? HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACES ANY WHERE NEAR MY BROTHER! _SO GET LOST_!" The women stared at her in horror. They squeaked and ran in the other direction.

Somewhere deep in Nari's mind, a voice was cooing, very faintly, "_**Ha-ha. Very impressive, little one."**_

Nari went up to the tree and sat down on the ground next to her brother. "Naru-tan?" she asked softly. He looked away. "Naru-nii," Nari said sadly. "They don't know anything. Who cares what they say, right?" Naruto looked up at her and turned his attention to the fleeing forms of the mothers.

"You didn't have to do that." he said. Nari looked over at them. They had their children in their grip and were racing away like scared little girls.

"Hai," Nari said. Naruto looked at her. There was a lot of force in those words. She said them clearly, strongly. She meant them. "I did. They're just wimps. They don't know anything. Nothing. How much you wanna bet their kids didn't even make it?"

Naruto gave a small, half-hearted laugh. "Doesn't matter." he said.

Nari looked at him sadly. "It does." He said nothing. Slowly, he smiled a little.

"How's about we get some ramen? I'm hungry." Nari said in an attempt to cheer him up. He just nodded and told her he'd be home soon. Taking the hint, Nari walked away, leaving Naruto to sulk by himself.

Kari: Did ya luv it?

Kisho: Did'ja? Huh, huh? Did'ja?

Kari:… down boy.

Kisho: … Gomen.

Kari: Got questions?

Kisho:… *raises hand*

Kari: Not you, Ki-tan…

Kisho: *lowers hand looking disappointed*

Kari: Well, ya better get those reviews in! We want to know! Did you LOVE IT? Was it worth my time? Was it better than it was before? Did you like the dialogue?

Kisho: Say Yes! Say yes! Every one say yes! I get $5 every time we get positive feedback, so say YES!

Kari:… I don't remember agreeing to that…

Kisho: :(

Kari: Review, and Mika won't sneak into your house and take your cookies and candycanes.

Kisho: Anonymous reviews are excepted.

Kari: So you have no excuse not to review.


	2. Enter: Team Reika

A big thanks to Jaggerjaque () and nat19th. Alerts mean nothing without reveiws. So if you thought you'd just put an alert up, and it woud make up for the fact that you didn't reveiw, thanks to you, this chapter's shorter.[evil laughter] Replies to reveiws:

nat19th: Thanks for the advise. I'm sorry, I meant to do that. I'll do better! Thanks 4 reveiwing!

Jaggerjaque (): thanks T.T I couldn't find how to spell it... =_=; wont happen agian....

Konnichiwa. (_kon-nee-chee-WAH_) : hello

Hai. (_HIGH_): yes

Iie. (_EE-eh_): no

Gomen-nasai. (_goh-men-nah-sigh_): I'm sorry

Gomen: sorry

Tasukete! (_tah-soo-keh-teh!_): help!

Abunai! (_ah-boo-NIGH!_): Look out

Ohayō gozaimasu. (_oh-hah-YOH go-zigh-moss_):** Good morning**

Konbanwa. (_kohm-bahn-wah_): **Good evening**

Oyasuminasai. (_oh-yah-soo-mee-nah-sigh_) : good night

**Ojii-san**: grandpa (or male senior-citizen

**nii-san**: big brother (or a young gentleman), or onii-_sama_, or onii-_chan_

**imoto : little sister**

** CHAPTER TWO**

Nariko watched as the Hokage looked for her brother. What would she do without him? Die. Nothing else she could do, just die.

Nariko sat on the swing where she last saw her twin. Her eyes were watery from tears she was holding back. Why? Why did it have to be her brother. Thoughts buzzed around her head like the bees they let loose in Iruka's class the month before. 'I hope he knows I love him. And that I've always been proud of him… Where are you Nii-chan? Come home.'

She didn't notice the Hokage was behind her. He watched as she sat there. He knew she was fighting tears back. He was to. Naruto and Nariko were so full of laughter. But Naruto was also filled with sorrow. The third Hokage stared at her. "Nariko?"

She turned to him with empty eyes. "Sir?"

"Come, I have much to tell you. Walk with me."

As Nariko walked with the Hokage, she felt alone. No children laughed and ran through the streets. No birds sang. The ramen shop, the store, the apartments and theaters. They were all empty.

"Nariko, when you and your brother painted the monument, why didn't you vandalize the fourth's face?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know why, but she never could do anything to the fourth's face. Why would she? He was the hero of the village. He saved their lives. He was the greatest of the Hokage. One of her favorites. "I don't know, sir."

"Sir, I know about Kiubii. I've seen him. We talk in my dreams and I can hear him if I listen. I'm sorry that I spoke of him, I wasn't thinking. I don't think of him a demon and I guess I was careless." Nariko said, panicked.

When they stopped to the tower there were Shinobi everywhere. " He won't get away with this one!!" said one.

In the back of the crowd Nariko stood next to a man with a mask covering his face and his head band tilted over his eye. He remained silent as the others raved about what happened. Everyone seemed to notice the small girl. "What's she doing here? Spying for that brat she calls a brother?"

"Iie. I brought her here to help find her only family. Do you fear a child, young man?" The Hokage said coolly. No one argued with her presence. The man beside her put his hand on her head.

"You look up to your brother, don't you?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"Nii-chan isn't a theif. I know he isn't! he just wants to fit in. I promise, Nii-chan is a good brother. He just wants to be noticed and go through a day without my having to get beat up protecting him from bullies. You believe me, right?" Nariko asked the man with tears in her eyes. The man felt his heart break.

"Yeah, kiddo. Of coarse. I trust you." He said to the girl. 'We'll get him back. Don't worry."

"What's your name?" she asked the man. He was the only person other than Iruka and the third to care.

"Kakashi. And you're Nariko, right." She nodded. Iruka turned and Nariko looked at the Hokage. He nodded and she ran after him.

**IN A CLEARING IN THE WOODS**

Naruto sat on the ground panting. Behind him was a house and there was no one with him. Nariko hung back in the trees as Iruka walked toward Naruto. Naruto didn't notice him until he said: "… I've found you…" Naruto looked up and grinned.

He stood up pointing at Iruka. "Hey!! I found the nose bleeder!" Iruka twitched.

"I found you, baka!" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Iruka huffed at him.

Nariko jumped out the trees and hugged her brother tightly. "Hehehe… You found me… I've only learned one thing."

"Hey, you look all beat up." Nariko gasped.

"What have you been doing here?" Iruka asked, concerned for the boy.

"Never mind that, hey, hey! I'm gonna try an incredible Jutsu. If I do it, you let me graduate."

**A WEEK LATER**

"Nariko, we meet our teams today! Come on!" Naruto said as he knocked on Nariko's door.

"I'm awake, Nii-chan!" He opened the door to see Nariko tying a tread around a stick. "Look Naru-nii! I made a new puppet!" That was her hobby. She had a wall with a few puppets on it. She made puppets of her favorite people.

"Cool, who is it? A demon?" Naruto asked, holding it in his hand. It was a foot tall. "What's his name?"

"Kyubii. See, it's a fox demon! I'm gonna show it to Ojii-san and Ot- I mean Iruka- sensei."

"Did you just try and call Iruka 'dad?'"

"Oh, man we're late!" and with that she pushed out the door and into the street, ready to take on the world.

**OUTSIDE HOKAGE TOWER**

Nariko sat on a bench, playing with her new puppet. "Cool puppet." A voice said. She looked up to see a boy long brown hair and green eyes standing over her.

"Thanks…" Nariko said, not used to talking to anyone but her brother. "I'm Uzumaki Nariko, and you are…" she said.

"Nakamura Takeo, nice to meet you. I heard you're a pretty good prankster. Did I hear right?" the boy asked sitting down.

"I guess… my brother taught me so…"

"Wait. Uzumaki, as in painting monuments, releasing bees into classes, eat ramen all day long, Uzumaki!? Dude, that's so cool! I feel like I'm meeting a rock star!" Takeo exclaimed.

"Oh, man… is that… is she …" a girl voice asked.

"Uzumaki Nariko. She is. And now that we're here, I think I should introduce all of you." A feminine voice said. They turned to see a woman in kimono top and black pants. "I am Hatake Reika, your sensei. Now, let's talk about you, shall we?"

On the roof

They stood on the roof of the Hokage Tower. Reika-sensei stood in front of them. "State your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams of the future." Reika-sensei said. "Starting with this cutie right here." She said looking at Nariko. Nariko stepped forward.

"My name is Uzumaki Nariko. I like pranks, ramen, the color red, comics, video games and art. I dislike preps, know-it-alls, loud noises other then voices, jerks and… can I say names?" Reika shrugged. "Ino and Sakura. I am twelve years old. My dream for the future is seeing my brother make his dream a reality. And I make puppets and paintings in my spare time."

"I see. Very good, Nariko-san. Next." Takeo stepped forward.

"My name is Nakamura Takeo. I am twelve years old. I like pranks, jokes and making bets. I dislike punks, strict by-the-book people and Ino and Sakura. My hobbies are betting, and pulling gags. As for dreams, I live in the now."

"Very good, Takeo. Next."

The girl on the end grinned. "I'm Yamamoto Mika. I'm thirteen. I like sugar, candy, jokes, poking fun at people, the color green, and reading. I dislike work, being rushed, and preps that gossip. My hobbies are goofing off and getting yelled at. My dreams for the future are… hmm, I never thought about it."

"Well, I guess you want me to do it now, so my name is Hatake Reika. I like betting, reading, poking fun at Kashi, and hanging out with other Shinobi. I dislike losing, fan girls, foul language from little kids, smoking, being touched, being stared at, and the books that Kashi reads. My hobbies are relaxing, sleeping, gambling, joking around and getting to know my students. My dream is to see all of you reach your goals and grow up." Everyone stared at her, amazed that the woman before them was really an adult. "What did I say about staring?" she sighed. "Oh, right. I'm seventeen. Are we good here?" They all nodded. "Good! Go cool off, and I'll meet ya' here tomorrow."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I like her." Nariko said, breaking the silence. She looked over to Mika. She had black hair, a white tank top under a black vest, baggy camouflage pants and no shoes. "Hi, you're Mika, right? Nice to meet you!"

The other girl grinned. "You too! Do you like candy? Are you afraid of the dark? Do you have any cds? Are you into rock? Do you know Haku? Have you ever been to Suna? Are you five going on thirteen? Do ya' wanna eat?" mika asked all in one breath. Nariko smiled and the two of them walked away grinning.

"I love candy. I'm deathly scared of what's in the dark, does that count? I have millions of cds. I love rock music. I've never met Haku. I'd like to go to Suna. I am eight going on thirteen. And I'll go eat after I go see Ojii-san and Iruka-sensei." Nariko answered also in one breath.

**AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

The Hokage was at his desk, working on papers, when the door to his office swung open, revealing none other than Nariko. "Hello, there, Nariko, and Mika. How are you, today?" Mika stared at the Hokage, shocked that he didn't yell and tell them to get out because her psychotic new friend slung the door open without knocking.

"We're great, Ojii-sama! Look, I made two new puppets!" HE smiled at the girl. He always loved seeing her puppets and paintings. She reached into her bag and pulled out a fox. It was the nine tails.

"That's great, Nari. What's his name?" Nariko paused a second at the nickname.

"This is Kyuubi, he's my newest one." She handed it to him. He laughed as she used her charka to move the demon around. "And this," she said, pulling out another one carefully. "This is the fourth." The Hokage looked at her as she held the doll tenderly in her hands. She held it out to him.

"Mika, I need a moment with Nariko alone. Why don't you head home?" Mika bowed slightly and left.

"Ojii-sama, it's about something you've kept from me, isn't it?" Nariko asked. He nodded. He stood up and led her to his library. He went strait to the family trees. Slowly, he pulled out a scroll that was in the very back. No one but him knew that it was there.

Nariko watched as he held it in his hands. "Nariko, what you're about to see, may change everything. It's something that has been kept in such secret, such isolation, no one but I even remembers it. Every past holds a mystery. I'll give you this scroll, but in return you must hide it, and don't look at it until it's time for the fifth Kage of the village, do you understand."

Nariko stared up at the man and saw the look of desperation in his eyes. "Yes sir, I promise. If it's important to you, its important to me." The man smiled at her loyalty. Then he walked down further and grabbed another scroll.

"This is very important. You mustn't tell a soul about the scroll. Got it?" She nodded. He handed her the first scroll, then heard a knock at the door.

They rushed into his office and sat down. "Come in." The door opened and the Hokage put a sturn look on his face. "And don't let it happen again, young lady." He said winking.

Nariko looked at him in fake anger. "What ever old man!" and she stormed out, holding her laughter in until she reached her apartment.

* * *

Mika is infact a real person. I'll try and convince her to help through email. TT_TT repeat try.... BUT IF YOU DONT REVIEW, SHE WONT COME AND THE CHAPTER WILL BE ONE PAGE LONG, INSTEAD OF FOUR!!!

see that arrow? right there. under this. no... no... to the right. the right! Yes. right here. see the green button under it? yes that one. Click it and gaara wont steal your cookies to night.

V


	3. Dreams and Training

Mika:…. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? Kari, peoples is staring at us!*Kari walks over and pats Mika on the head*

Kari: Welcome to Uzumaki Nariko. I'm Shadow Kitty and Mika came today. She's insane. She'll be helping me make thing funny.

Mika: What did you say?

Kari: Mika came to help?

Mika: After that.

Kari: She'll help make things funny?

Mika: In the middle.

Kari: …Oreos?

Mika: Now? Okay! First, I should say: Kari doesn't own Naruto. But I won't!

Kari: =__=; you just did…

Mika: Darn it!

Dreams

[3rd person Nariko]

Nariko opened her eyes to see nothing. That didn't bother her. The darkness felt nice. To her it was familiar and welcoming. She was never bothered by the dark. "Kyuubi? Where are you, Kyuubi-san?" she called. Her voice echoed through the darkness. She saw a faint glow from behind her.

"**I am here, Nari-bozu. How are you?"** She turned to see his red eyes. To anyone else, the eyes would terrify them. But she knew the eyes like she knew her brother's. Their red glow was welcome. She saw the great demon. She grinned at him and walked over to lean against the cage. 

"Great and how are you, Kyuubi?" she asked grinning. She seemed so at ease even in the presence of the great fox. He chuckled at her.

"**Good, your brother is stronger than I thought."** Nariko laughed at him. She knew Kyuubi thought her brother was weak. She always told him that he was strong.

"Nii-chan is great! I'm so proud of him! Can I come in, Kyuubi-san?" Nariko asked smiling. He looked at her with his red eyes.

"If you can get past the bars." He said simply. Nariko nodded. She slipped through them . She reached over and pet his silky, flame-like fur.

"Kyuubi, are you the only thing here? If you are then you must get lonely." Nariko said. She looked at him with her liquid blue eyes. She loved looking in his eyes. She saw all his wisdom and knowledge. 

"**No, there are many here. You just don't see them."** Nariko stared at him.

"Kyuubi, why can't I see them?" she asked him. He stared at her, deciding if he should tell her. Finally he found his voice.

"**You must train here to see the others. But, you have to be sure. Do you want to see them?"** he asked her. **"There are many demons here. Not only demons, but memories and spirits as well." **

"I do. I want to see them. I don't care what's in here, I feel like I'm blind here. I want to see. Tell me how I can!" Kyuubi laughed at her determination. 

"**First, I want you to meditate. Clear your mind completely." **He watched as she closed her** eyes. "Now, listen and I'll tell you what to do." **

**The Next Morning: Nariko's apartment **

Nariko was oddly calm the next morning and she seamed on full alert. To her, every detail was in sharp focus. She knew her brother was sleeping. She went into his room. "Naruto, you have to get up." She said softly. Naruto waved his hand at her.

"Go… away…" he grumbled. She growled at him then smiled evilly. She sucked in her breath.

She leaned into his ear. "OMIGAWD, NARUTO THE WORLD'S SUPPLY OF RAMEN HAS BEEN DECLAIRED ILLEAGL TO EAT!!" Naruto sat straight up and fell out of his bed and hit his head on his dresser. He heard his sister's laughter and groaned.

He rubbed his hand through his blond hair.

"AH! Nariko!!!" he roared but she was already gone. Naruto looked around puzzled. "Wha?" He stared at the spot where he knew his sister stood moments before. He smacked his head. "NARIKO! GET BACK HERE!"

**3****rd**** person Reika: Outside Hokage Tower**

Reika walked down the streets of the village with a scroll in her hand. She was very deep in thought. She was thinking about her team. The more she thought about that one girl in her team the more it bothered her. She'd been in that teams for two weeks and she still had failed to see her train… well speak of the devil.

As she went to walk into Hokage Tower, Nariko flew past her. "Hey there, Nariko. Where are you going?" Reika asked tossing her brown her. The young girl kept running, her long blond hair flying behind her.

"To the ramen shop!" and with that the girl dashed away. 'What a kid. Always on the go.' Reika thought shaking her head.

She walked into the tower and up to the secretary. "Hey," she said casually, leaning on the desk. "I need to see the Hokage, m'kay?" She didn't really ask, she told her. That's just how Reika was, she didn't take orders well. Never did. She did what she wanted and she goes with the flow. She walked away as the woman behind the desk huffed in annoyance.

When she got to the Hokage's office, she knocked on the door and opened it anyway. She skipped over to his desk and sat on the end of it. She smiled at him as he continued to work. "Hey, guess what? Chicken butt! No, but seriously. My team is insane!" she wailed. The Hokage sighed.

"Reika, I thought you never passed up a challenge? You never let yourself be out done." He said calmly. Reika huffed.

"I have troubles with a girl. Uzumaki Nariko. She doesn't train. At all. Ever." She stated. He sighed at the young ninja's impatience. "How does she think she'll fight? How's she gonna' defend the village? How's she gonna pass the exams?!" she was clearly stressed out.

"She trains. No one sees her but she does train. Now, will you come with me to the meeting? It will be very dull, and though dull thing vex you but I know you don't like Kakashi beating you…" he trailed off.

"Kashi's going? If Kashi can take it, than so can I! I'll go get ready for the trip." And with that, Reika dashed out of the room. The Hokage grinned as she shut the door. He laughed at her.

"So predictable." He said.

**3****rd**** person Nariko: Somewhere in the village running for her life… TT-TT**

Nariko was currently running down the paths of the village. She was entirely to mad to be running from that demon child. What was with her? Was she crazy? [Kari: Mika…. Mika: What? Kari: Put the net away. Mika:…. Gomen.]

Suddenly as she turned the corner to the ramen shop, she saw a flash of black and heard a round of evil laughter as she was tackled to the ground with someone sitting on her. "I got you!" the person laughed. [Mika: Wuhahaha! *starts to choke to death*]She was being pinned to the ground, at six in the morning, by none other than Mika. "Why haven't you been training? You are training with me, NOW!" Nariko sighed, knowing very well that the raven haired ninja wouldn't give her a choice.

"Fine. We'll go meditate, then. That's a form of training," she said seeing displeasure in her friend's eye. [Mika: … Kari: It is!]

"Fine, but I'm bringing Kiba so I can get real training in!" and with that, the raven haired maiden drug the poor blond behind her. They went to pick up Kiba. Nariko groaned.

**Normal view: Kiba's house**

They reached Kiba's family home and Mika knocked on the door. Nariko noticed that Mika's eyes where very blue today, and her skin was a lot healthier than before. Mika's clothes where also brighter, though Mika swore they were the same. What was going on with Nariko today? Everything smelled sharper, looked more vivid, sounded clearer, and seemed to be in such amazing focus. Nariko couldn't place it, but she felt strange. [Mika: As opposed to…? Kari: Shut it!]

She didn't think of it too much, because when the door opened, there was a brown haired boy opened the door and upon him seeing her he grinned wolfishly at her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the royal jewel of pranksters, Nariko-hime, at my door?" he mussed.

"No, it's the queen of 'not gonna happen' Empress Back-the-heck-away-from-me-hime." Nariko retorted holding a fist up to his face. "Mika, grab Kiba-temee and let's go. Maybe we'll run into duckbutt-temee on the way to your stupid training session." Nariko turned away.

"Touchy. Is she single?" Kiba asked grinning.[Mika and Kari: …..]

"C'mon, Leika-temee. Let's go." Nariko called over her shoulder. Kiba stared at her back blankly.

"Dude, she just called you arrogant and a girl." Mika snickered. "That's my imoto!"

"What evs'" Nariko groaned as she walked. Kiba dragged behind.

**Training grounds: 3****rd**** POV**

Nariko found a nice shaded spot under a tree. She sat unmoving as Mika and Kiba began to train. She was meditating silently. It was as if she were in a trance. Mika and Kiba trained together for twenty minutes then he had to leave. Mika said goodbye and watched as he disappeared through the trees. She glanced over at her sleeping friend and smiled.

She'd heard many things about Nariko and she now knew. Nariko was a good person. The villagers, she found, were wrong. Nariko and Naruto were people. That's how she saw them. She closed her eyes and turned away from Nariko. She picked up all the stray kunai and turned back around.

She jumped when she saw Nariko staring at her. But Nariko's beautiful, crystal clear eyes were now violet. "Hello."

Mika stared at her friend. "Hey. Are you… okay, Nari?" Nariko stared at her with a confused expression.

"You care about how I feel?" Nariko asked. Her head was tilted to the side. "No one ever cared, so what makes you?" Mika was baffled.

"I care because you're my friend. Are you feeling okay, Nari-chan?"

Nariko simply nodded. "Hai, I am feeling well. Why do you call me your friend?" Nariko pressed. Mika stared blankly at her.

"Because, the judgment of others doesn't affect me. No one deserves to be alone. You are a person and I believe that you need someone to be there for you." Mika said, honestly. Nariko smiled warmly.

"You know don't you?" Nariko asked. Mika smiled and nodded.

"I do. I know that you're not Nariko. You are someone that I've never met." Mika said. She knew Nariko so well, and though she'd only known her for a week, she knew that Nariko was special.

"Yamamoto Mika, you are a good friend." And with that, Nariko closed her eyes. When they fluttered open she was looking around with crystal clear, blue eyes. "Hey, Mika, we should head home. Would you like to come with me to see Ojii-san?" Mika nodded. She had to inform him of what happened.

HOKAGE TOWER

The Hokage sat in his office. He felt wonderful at the moment. It took him a week, but he finally got his paperwork done. It was filed away and he was finally able to relax. He just knew he'd have a visitor soon. In fact, he was due for a visit in five… four…three… two…

"HI OJII-SAMA!" said a familiar voice as the door flew open. "How are you, Ojii-san?" Nariko asked sweetly. He smiled at her.

"Good, Nariko. I've finally finished my work." He said to the girl. Mika was still amazed that Nariko and the Hokage talked so casually to each other. It was like a grandfather speaking to his grandchild.

"I feel really focused, actually. It's weird…" Nariko mused to him. Mika looked over at the Hokage with wide eyes. He shook his head slightly. She got the impression that he knew.

"Really? That's very good. You must be resting well." He said to the child. She shook her head.

"Yes sir. I sleep well and wake up early. And this morning, I felt like I was seeing things clearly for the first time." The old man smiled.

"That's good. Maybe some wisdom will come with that awareness." He joked.

"Haha. I can only hope." Nariko retorted. He laughed at her expression. [Kari: Why are you so quiet? Mika:…]

Nariko walked over to the calendar on the wall. As she stared at it, her face went pale. Today was the ninth. That made tomorrow… "Gomen, Ojii-san. I have to go home."

SOMEWHERE IN TOWN

Nariko was walking down the street lost in thought. She couldn't believe she forgot. It was clearly not a big deal for her, but for Naruto… They'd give him an extra hard time. She had to relax or she'd tip someone off and it would be even worse. Just then she ran into a person. "Gomen, I wasn't paying attention. Forgive me?"

"It's okay… hey aren't you Nariko?" She looked up to see a familiar face. How could anyone forget that pineapple head.

"Hey there, Shikamaru. What's up?" she said, recognizing him. He smiled at her.

"Okay, I guess. How's it been with you?" he asked as they walked.

Nariko considered it for a moment. "Well, Reika-sensei is… interesting. She's pretty young, ya' know. She's like a seven-year-old in a seventeen-year-old's body. I do like my team though. I like Mika and Takeo. They're really cool." They continued to catch up as they walked.

"So, I hear I got stuck with Ino." Nariko said. [Kari: … poor guy. Fan girls are the worst.]

Shikamaru frowned slightly. "Hai, I did. She's so…"

"Troublesome." Nariko said, following him to his favorite spot. Shikamaru nodded. "Don't worry about it, dude. Naruto got stuck with Pinky and Duck butt-temee. Talk about a drag…" Shikamaru and Nariko shivered. "Chilly huh? I hate October. It's to cold, ya' know."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I don't care for the cold." Shikamaru agreed. "Hey, wanna' watch some clouds?"

"Are ya' sure I won't be a drag?" She joked.

After a while, it got very cold, so Shikamaru suggested they go home. "M'kay, Shika Shika." Nariko gave him a smile then dashed back towards her home.

Kari: Well, that's the third chapter, review and Mika won't come and take your cookies. If you don't, Mika and Gaara will both take your cookies.

Mika: Cookies!!

Kari: … She REALLY likes cookies…

Gaara:…

Kari: Tell the nice people goodbye and review Gaara.

Gaara: Kari, why am I here anyway?

Kari: Publicity. Do it!

Gaara: …. Review or I'll destroy you…

Kari: … Hn, works for me! Bye Bye nice people!


	4. Nariko's Suprise! Part 1

Kari: Hello! Mika isn't here today. Sorry guys!

Nariko: Mika's birthday's soon.

Kari: Shhh!

Nariko: Kari doesn't own Naruto!

**Welcome To the Leaf! Nariko's Long Day! Part One**

Nariko sat on her roof looking at the stars. Almost a year had past since Nariko began her new life as a ninja. She'd learned many things. She learned her chakra was strange. It was so powerful but was hidden so well, most couldn't tell she had any until she used it.

She used water and wind. But, she had another gift. She could understand any animal and change into a cat. She knew how to respond to any attack.

On top of that, Nariko was calmer than before. She responded to orders faster, learned when goofing around is okay and how to act around important people, such as leaders of villages.

Slowly, the sun appeared on the horizon. She stood and straitened her black tank top and dusted off her baggy, camouflage pants. Her goggles hung around her neck and her head band sat on top of her head.

Nariko grabbed her bag and leapt roof to roof toward the Hokage Tower.

As she entered the tower, the secretary looked up. "Good morning, Gin-chan." Nariko greeted. The woman smiled.

"Konnichiwa, dear. Hokage-sama is in his office, waiting for you." Gin said, running a hand through her light blue hair. Her name tag read 'Yamamoto Gin.' She was Mika's mother. Nariko learned that Mika's brother, Kohaku or Haku as they call him, and her father, Yamamoto Akira, were on a mission for the Hokage and they'd been gone for a year.

"Thanks, Gin-chan. I'll see you later." Nariko said to the woman. Slowly, she headed down the hall towards the Hokage's room. She reached the grand door and slid it open. Nariko sighed at the piles of paper work and files lying all over.

"Ojii-san, you wanted to see me?" she asked. He appeared from his library and smiled. "Ah, Nariko, good to see you! I have a big favor to ask of you!" he said, grinning. Nariko nodded and plopped down on the chair in the corner.

"M'kay, what is it?" The Hokage sat at his desk and grabbed his pen.

"Well, this month is half over and I realize it's Christmas Eve, but I need you to accompany a group. Meet them at the gates."

Nariko stood and bowed her head in respect. "Sir!" and she poofed out of the room.

Nariko walked calmly out toward the gates, her long, braided hair swaying with her steps. She walked with confidence as the gates came into view. Nariko's blue eyes sparkled in delight when she saw the two guards.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble." One said, smirking.

"Oh boy, hope she's not coming to see me…" the other said.

"Ha ha. I'm here on Ojii-san's orders thank you!" Nariko snapped. She was still known for her pranks prior to her graduating, because, as she says 'A tiger can't change it's stripes, darlin'.'

The guards sighed. "We know… here they come!" one gasped. The other leaned over.

"I'll be…" A boy with dark blue hair and green eyes appeared.

"Hey, look at that. They sent a welcome party." The boy said to the second figure.

"Konnichiwa!" Nariko smiled.

"Don't trust that cute face, boys. Let 'er get to close and you'll have itching powder in your underwear!"

"Gomen, I didn't catch that, dear… mind repeating?" Nariko asked menacingly. She glared at the man.

"That sadistic smile!" the boy gasped. The man behind him shuddered.

"Those evil eyes!" the man exclaimed.

A little sandy haired cat appeared behind them. "The slight hint of doom in her voice!" it mewed.

Then they smiled. "She looked like Gaara there for a minute!" the boy said. The man behind him came into focus. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a green vest and kaki pants with sandals. There wasn't anything remarkable about them other than they looked familiar. Suddenly something seemed to click.

"You there, young lady! You're the one that likes to cause trouble, right? Like bees in the classes, painting the monument and such?" the man asked.

The guards laughed. "You kidding? She's the queen of pranks!"

The boy with blue hair seemed to perk up. "Well, you don't think…? What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Nariko, what of it?" she replied. They looked at each other.

"I've heard of you. The Hokage thinks highly of you, you know. Talks about you all the time. My daughter talks about you a lot too." The man continued. "Talks like you're her own blood sister."

Nariko considered this. "I don't think I- Wait! Mika? Is that your daughter?"

"That's her! How is Mika?"

"Great! Never stops smiling. You're a small little thing. How old are you?" she asked, directing her question to the cat.

"Seven weeks!" the little kitten replied. She reached out for the kitty's paw.

"Aw! You're such a cutie!" Nariko mused. She stood. "M'kay, we done here?" They nodded. "good, 'cause I don't slow down for anything!"

She made a hand sign and a puff of smoke appeared, leaving a ginger striped kitten in her place. She mewled at her companions.

"Gomen, I don't speak neko." Nariko yowled in displeasure.

Mika sat idly on her couch. Two days till her birthday. Oh how she missed Haku. She heard a scratching at the door of her family home. She set her soda on the table and straitened out her pj pants.

Suddenly, a ball of fur popped out of the cat door they had installed for Nariko when they found out her ability.

"Mew." Mika sighed and leaned over.

"Open the door? Why?"

"Meow." She nodded. Mika hated these games. She too understood animals and transformed into a cat, a little black one.

"A surprise?" Mika repeated. "Okay."

She padded over to the door and turned the knob and pulled the door open…

~***~

Okay! There you go! Merry Christmas, y'all!


	5. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Mika

Kari here! I wanted to put up a Christmas chap. so here ya' go!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

"Haku!" Mika exclaimed, tackling the blue haired boy. "I missed you soooo much!! How've you been?"

Everyone sat in Mika's family room. "Nariko and I spent most of the last year…"

_Flashback_

_Mika and Nariko lie next to Shikamaru on his hill. Suddenly, Mika thrust her hand up and said:_

"_Bunny." Nariko frowned._

"_Uhh… no, it's a kitten."_

"_Iie, it's a bunny."_

"_Iie, it isn't, it's a kitty."_

"_Bunny."_

"_Kitty."_

"_Bunny."_

"_Kitty."_

"_Bunny!"_

"_Kitten!"_

"_Bunny!"_

"_Kitty."_

"_It's a bunny!"_

"_It's a cat, Mika…"_

"_Bunny!"_

"_*sigh* Bunny!"_

"_Kitty!"_

"_Bunny!" _

"_Kitty!"_

"_Bunny!"_

"_Kitty!"_

"_Fine, it's a kitten." Nariko grinned. Mika laughed in victory then froze. She replayed it in her head. _

"_Wait…" Mika said. "Hey! You bugs-bunnyed me!" Nariko laughed and Shikamaru did too._

_End Flashback._

_Flashback_

_Mika and Nariko lurked in the trees. They silently stalked their pray. Nariko held her hand up. Slowly, she grabbed something from her bag. _

_She flipped over, hanging from the branch by her knees. She held the object to her face, and… flash!_

_Kiba froze in his tracks. He was hugging his sister while she kissed his cheek. "Aww! It's a Kodak moment!" Kiba blushed deep red. Mika started laughing so hard she fell out of the tree._

_End_

_Flashback_

_Nariko handed Mika a small box. "Here."_

_Mika stared at her friend before sliding the box open. She gasped and a small smile graced her lips._

"_Aw, sis, it's beautiful!" Mika cried as she pulled out a little heart shaped ice. Looped through it was a chain. She put it down and gave Nariko a bear hug. _

_End _

_Flashback_

"_I-I can't t-take it! M-Maybe the v-village w-would be b-better w-without me!" Nariko wailed. Mika clenched her fists. She walked over to Nariko's spot on the roof and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her off the ground._

_She raised her hand and smacked her across the face. Nariko gasped and stared at Mika. "STOP THAT, NARIKO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW, DAMMIT! YOU ARE THE GREATEST PERSON IN THIS DARNED VILLAGE! SO JUST SHUT UP!" Mika screamed at her. Tears began to flow down her face and Nariko sniffled._

"_T-Thanks, sis…" Nariko sobbed. Mika sighed and hugged her best friend._

"_No problem, Imoto."_

_End_

Nariko and Mika laughed as they recounted the times they had together. Kohaku and his father smiled and even laughed as they heard the girls' adventures, big and small. Kohaku smiled and stood up. "Well, I have people to see, you guys." And with that, he walked out the door.

Mika's father soon went to see Gin at the tower and the girls sat there and just remembered. They laughed and smiled. But, also, they cried.

The Next Day

Nariko woke up with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. She found her brother in the living room with a goofy grin on his face. "Merry Christmas, Nariko!" Nariko smiled at him. She held out a box that was covered in orange paper.

He opened it and looked confused as he pulled it out. "It's a tape. I had it in the pillow on the couch. I recorded the best and worst times for you to see. It's all there. Iruka-sensei gave me tapes from when we were five and I took those and put them together. I have our pranks on it, our speeches from the Hokage on it, the fight in the woods, everything that I felt was important to our lives."

Naruto stared at her. "How'd ya' do that without me knowing?"

"Iruka, Ojii-san and Kakashi were in on it. They used chakra to mask and work the camera."

'Wow, that's so cool. Now I feel bad about the lame gift I got you." Naruto sighed. He went into his room and brought out a box. Inside, tiny mewls were heard. Nariko's eyes widened.

"Nii-chan, you didn't." Naruto smiled. Setting the box down in front of his sister.

"I did."

She opened the box and saw four little kittens. "Aw, Nii-chan!"

There was a small knock on the door. Nariko bundled the cats in her arms and set them on the floor. She opened the door. "Oh, hello Takeo." She said to the boy.

"Merry Christmas, Nari-chan. Here you go." He handed her a box. Upon opening it, Nariko found a beanie with red cat ears.

"Here." She gave him a long box. When he opened it, he saw two katanas.

"Thank you."

"You know… I was thinking… Do you think Reika-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are siblings?" Nariko asked suddenly.

"Nah. They don't look it. Maybe their, like, really distant cousins." Takeo got a look in his eyes that Nariko knew well.

"Wanna bet?" Nariko asked. Takeo nodded. "If I win, you have to tell me your story. You never talk about yourself."

"Fine, but if I win, you have to die your hair."

"What color, Takeo, dear?" she asked. [she doesn't mean anything by 'dear' its just how she talks.]

"Maroon."

Later

Nariko and the others were sitting under the monument. Of course, Nariko lost her bet. Reika and Kakashi were cousins. Takeo wasted no time getting her to Gin so she could dye her hair. Everyone asked what happened and they sighed. Nariko always lost her bets.

After a while, everyone got bored and started staring at random things. Suddenly, Kiba said:

"Mika, didn't you say you like to sing?"

Mika paled. "H-Hai."

"Then sing for us, just one song."

Nariko sighed. "I'll do it too, Mika."

Every one got quiet. Nariko stood and got upon the bench behind her. Mika got up too. Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Suaske, Ino, Shino, and Takeo .

Mika smiled. "Ready?" Nariko nodded.

They both started singing, their voices blending together to form one golden sound.

_Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight  
_Everyone that was in earshot smiled and wandered over to listen as the girls sang in their velvet voices.

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
_The girls smiled as more people gathered around to get a better look._  
A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot  
_The girls were now in full carol-star mode. They grinned and sang louder until the area was filled with their voices._  
Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah_

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Everyone cheered and clapped. Nariko hugged Mika as the moon rose to the high point of the sky. It was midnight, December 26th. "Happy Birthday, Mika!"

~***~

Happy birthday Mika! Late, yes, but still…

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Mika: Kari, why are you so sad?

Kari: No one reviews!

Mika: Hmm… BlackBlood1872 did. And in the first few chapters, nat19th did twice… and there was that anonymous reviewer, Jaggerjaque… But they only reviewed once…

Kari: Maybe it's not very good…

Mika: *gasp* Kari, you're doing it again!

Kari: Am not…

Mika: Hai, you are. You're sulking over this story again.

Kari: Well, this story's my baby! You just sit there, and hardly ever show up!

Mika: … Sorry, Imoto. H-hey, are you crying?!

Kari: *sniffle* I-Iie…

Mika: Kari you're a horrible liar. I'm your best friend I know when you're crying.

Kari: … I'm gonna go lay down…

Mika: YOU PEOPLE ARE HORRIBLE! YOU MADE KARI CRY! SHE MAY NEVER WRITE AGAIN! SHE'S LOST HER CONFEDENCE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LITTLE SHE HAD IN THE FIRST PLACE??

REVIEW, DAMMIT!

Kari: Shh

Mika: Do you want Nariko to die?!


	7. Parties, Nightmares and Tears

Kari: Hello, my darling, few, reviewers! Now, most of you wanted Nariko to have nightmares about her past. So here it is! Now, I shall proceed with the praise:

BlackBlood1872: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you think its cute! I have to say, I was loosing hope. Thanks!

JanShisa3550: Thanks, Ja-kun!! You're a cool guy! I'm glad you like my OCs. Thanks for the review!

XxIAmPersonxX: Thank you! You're a good person!

Assira: tank-chu!

So, this chapter is for you guys! You're all lovely, darling, wonderful friends! Thank you, guys!

Nat19th : oh, otay. I thought you bored with the story line! T_T

Chapter Six: Night Terrors, Story Tellers and Party Goers, Oh My! Part 1

Nariko POV

_I was suddenly aware of the darkness around me. It wasn't welcoming, nor familiar. No, it was thick, stuffy and felt heavy. Not like air, but fog. I turned around and opened my mouth. I quickly shut it when I began to choke. Could… Could you even choke on air? I felt dizzy and thinking fast, I held the top of my robe that Ojii-san got me over my mouth and nose._

_I closed my eyes. Slowly I bent down and sat on my haunches. "Hey! Over there!" What? "Get out of the village! Evacuate!" W-Where am I? What's going on? Uhh, my head. Who am I? What the heck's going on?_

"_**Nariko. Get up."**__ Nariko? W-Was that me? __**"Nariko, get up."**__ Yes, that's it! Uzumaki Nariko. I looked up at the girl that spoke to me._

"_W-Who are you?" I asked weakly._

"_**My name is Dai."**__ She said. I stood to look at her. She had a beautiful face and light blue hair that tumbled down her shoulders. Behind her, I saw an orange glow. It looked like… like…_

"_Fire!" I gasped. Dai nodded. I stumbled forward and pushed her out of my way. I saw we were in an ally. Not just any ally, but the filthiest, ugliest, nastiest one in the whole village. I ignored that. I ignored the splashes my bare feet made in the puddles of warm liquid. I focused solely on the sight before me. _

_Dai was suddenly in front of me. __**"Stop,"**__ she said, her voice was strange. Though the ally wasn't that narrow, her voice seemed to come from everywhere. __**"Nariko, calm yourself."**__ She put a delicate hand on my shoulder._

"_How do you know my name? Where are we? Are… Are those fox ears?" I asked, losing it as I realized that she had little fuzzy, ears on her head. Now that I was no longer dizzy, I saw that she had purple eyes._

"_**I am Dai, Nariko. Now, don't be frightened, this is but a shadow of the past. Now, be silent and I will show you."**_

_I nodded, letting her take my hand and lead me into the battle. I gasped in amazement. Everything other then us were moving slowly. I turned to ask Dai why that was… but she was gone. _

"_D-Dai? Dai?! DAI?!" I cried, but only the cries of pain and anguish around me answered. She-She left? She just 'poof!' and like that she was gone?! How? All these thoughts whirled around like angered bees until I was standing across from with one of me dearest friends. I could only see half of his face. His eyes were like fire and his fur like rays of sun light. He bared his fangs and roared. I felt my heart pause and my blood go cold. Standing before me, destroying my home… was Kyuubi. "No." I thought. It wasn't possible. My giant ball of fluff was not a monster. But, wait… _

_Across the lot from him, was another? A blue fox. Blue… but this fox was smaller. And unconscious. Then he cried out again. But I understood it this time. It was not one of hatred, of scorn or disdain, but one of sorrow. He was staring and- what was that… a… tear. No, tears. _

_Kyuubi was crying. My heart dropped and crumbled a little. Who did this to my poor Kyuubi? _

_I walked over to him. "Kyuubi…" I gasped as a kunai struck Kyuubi's ear, and I knew not to interfere. So, I ran over to the blue fox and found the last person I ever thought to be there…_

Normal POV

Naruto woke with a jerk. What was that? He listened harder. Then it hit him. He leapt out of bed and opened his bedroom door. Rushing to his sister's room he noted in horror that her door was open and her things in a wreck.

He ran into the living room and saw a kunai lying on the floor with blood on it. He picked it up and held it up to his nose. Just as he thought. Nariko's blood. Luckily, he found another little pool of it, then another and another. Naruto followed the pools of blood to the kitchen.

And in the corner of the room, curled into a ball, was Nariko. Her eyes were clenched shut, tears flowed down her cheeks and her foot was pouring blood from a gash on the heel caused by the kunai in the living room. He saw her lips moving, and bent over to hear her.

"…Dai?...Where are you?"

Nariko POV

_I saw a figure by the blue fox. It was small and unmoving. It did not breath. I gat closer and saw it was a baby girl. She had strawberry blond hair and a pale face. She was dying. But the figure of the fox was staring at the baby._

_She reached her paw out and touched it to the infant's stomached. The fox glowed and smiled at my, as if aware of my presence._

_The child's eyes flew open and she giggled as the fox smiled weakly at her__**. "Goodbye, dear."**__ the fox said and fell to the ground. Then she faded and a bright light shrouded them._

_I saw the baby be swooped up and carried away. As I turned around, I saw the face of one of the greatest events in history._

_The village was in pandemonium. Women fled to safety and men stood ready to attack. The great nine-tailed beast stood before them, baring his fangs in displeasure. A man stood in front of the mighty beast. What was he to do? _

_He knew something had to be done. The man's long, spiked, blond hair hung in his eyes. __**"You dare confront me, puny human? Why do you not flee? Why don't you run? Why aren't you helping your wife and children?"**__ the demon taunted._

_"I am not afraid. My family is not your concern. What is your business here, great demon?" the man replied coolly._

_**"Tell me; are you the leader of this village?"**_

_"I am. I am the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." The demon chuckled at the man. _

_"__**I will destroy this village. Watch it burn!"**__ I saw it. In his eyes, there wasn't a need for power, but a pain that I couldn't place. The fox demon lunged at the Hokage Tower. He destroyed homes and shops with no remorse. The Hokage leapt into action, striking the demon. Kyuubi wasn't looking for power._

_The demon fell to the ground, awed at the power of the warrior. "Leave this place, great nine-tail!" The Demon rose again, lunging at the Hokage. The Hokage struck the demon again, the demon howled in pain. No, I thought, Kyuubi was looking for the other fox. Could they not see? Were they blind?_

_A needle stuck into the demon's neck. The demon fell into a death-like state. The Hokage ran to his friend and looked at the infants in his arms. He stared at the twins. The man, he was holding the girl that almost died. Her and a boy. I saw his friend say something and the Hokage nodded. He picked up the boy up and laid him by the great beast. He sealed the demon in the child and collapsed onto the ground, _

_The two children wailed. The world held its breath. Everyone gasped when the Hokage went limp. He was their hero. They stared dumbly at him before the women broke into tears. Rain fell and the birds stopped singing. The Hokage… was dead._

"Nariko, wake up!" a voice called to me. "C'mon, sis…" I felt the cold, hard ground under me. Was I lying on the floor? There was a burning feeling coming from my foot. Then a familiar smell hit me. Blood. Why was I bleeding? Oh no… I feel kind of…

I jumped up, moving as fast as I could to the bathroom. I heard Naruto groan as I left a trail of warm, fresh blood behind me. But I couldn't worry about that right now, I was going to be sick.

Later: Nariko POV

I blinked owlishly up at my brother. He frowned. Not good. "Ohayō gozaimasu, Nii-san," I said weakly. He frowned and helped me stand up. Oh, he was not happy.

"Do you know what you did last night?"

"Well, considering that 1) I was asleep and 2) you're gonna tell me anyway, iie, I don't know what I did last night." I said, rolling my eyes. Naruto sighed and pulled me into the living room.

"Nariko, you had a Night Terror last night. You wondered around into the living room, stepped on a kunai, gashed your foot open, curled up in a corner and started to cry and talk about someone named Dai."

I stared at him, not believing him. "But, I never have nightmares, much less night terrors!"

"I know, and that's what's scaring me." Naruto said. He looked really concerned. Just then the door opened and Takeo frowned at me.

"Nariko-chan, you really should watch out for your headset." He tossed me my headset. [ya know, the head set communicator thingy?] Just then, Mika walked out of my room. Takeo gave her a 'wtf' look, and I grinned.

"Hey, where'd the fluff balls go?" she asked.

"I… er…"

Takeo shook his head. Suddenly I was dive bombed by little furry critters.

"Ack!" Standing in front of me were the four kittens. There was a little brown boy named Kibou, a ginger girl named Tora, a black and white boy named Kishiro and white girl named Miyu. They Mewled pitifully and padded over to me.

"You are a bad mother, Nari-san," Takeo teased. I smiled at them and got down to hold them. They pawed at my baggy camouflage pants. I realized I only saw three kittens. Then I felt little claws on my back.

I jumped t the little, 'mew' that came from right by my ear. "Tora-chan," I laughed as I felt her snuggle into the hood of my parka that Kiba gave me.

"Yeah, well they don't stay still." I said.

11: 30

Everyone was gathering around the tower. My friends and I sat with the kittens and we all said how wonderful it was. Ojii-sama let Mika and I come up and make a speach.

"As I look around and see all of my friends, I think how luck am I? Because of my dearst friend I got to meet many of you, and others I met by almost plowing you down in Naruto's 'Run For the Ramen'. I love all of my friends, but I have to say, Mika was with me the most." I looked around and saw everyone looking at my. "I spent alot of time with her. We had our lazy days with Shika-kun, training days with Kiba, buffet days with Choji, shopping with Tenten and Hinata, missions with Takeo who I still feel like I don't understand, Hell Days with Reika and sometimes, just plain days. We've gone around with camcorders and camras, taking funny pictures of Kiba adn everyone else when they were off gaurd, made bets and laughed when I lost yet agian, yelled at each other and learned about all of our corks."

Mika laughed. "We've trained, laughed, eat and even cried with each other. We poke fun at each other, curse each other out, brake into each others' houses and never freak when one of us randomlywalks out of the other's bed room when we didn't know we were there. But all of that is just one year."

"Just 365 days in our lives. Just imagine what we'll come up with next year. maybe snakes in Takeo's socks, pudding in our bags, black spray paint on the windows..."

"Oh yeah, sis, one more year of pranks, one more year of spying on others and one more year of having the greatest friend in the world!" Mika said. I turned away from them to wipe the stray tear from my eye, but mika caught me. I turned to see her crying too. We smiled and hugged each other as everyone cheered.

"No, one more year of having the best sister in the world." I said and the clock struck twelve. "Happy New Year! Get ready, cause this year we're coming back with twice the crazypranks!" I saw a few people pale and Mika and I laughed evilly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kari: Thankyou my dears!

Mika: Thank Golly you stopped sulking! Thank you random reviewers!

Kari: Don't worry y'all! I won't let Nariko, Mika, Takeo and Reika die! Thank you! Review!!


	8. I think I like that kid'

Kari: Konnichiwa! How are you? I'm great now that I can use my laptop again. I want you guys to know that I'm so proud of my boys, for bringing some hope to New Orleans. Black and Gold all the way, baby! [starts crying] 43 years, man. That's how long Louisiana was waited for the Saints to win the Super Bowl. Anywho here's the new chapie.

~***~

**"I think I like this kid!"**

It was a nice, quiet day in the village. The sun was high in the air, the sky was royal blue and everyone was in high spirits!

At this point, however, sorry to say that some weren't.

WITH TAKEO!

'Where is she?' Takeo wondered silently. 'I can't believe I lost the girls! How could I let that happen?!'

HE looked around at the trees across the clearing from behind the boulders he hid behind. He felt like a sitting duck. How was he going to stay alive out here? He would have to find Nariko and Mika. No, no. That would slow him down.

He heard a faint sound.

Whzzz!

"Oh no!" Oh, yes. Kunai were zooming straight at him. Takeo dove out of the way and found himself in a trap that could have been easily avoided. If he thought first that is.

Oh yes, the wise guy was hanging by his foot in a snare.

WITH MIKA!!

'Oh, my God!' Mika thought. The sound of crunching leaves under her feet had nothing on the sound of her own heart pounding against her rib cage as she ran frantically through the woods.

Funny thing, Reika always told them: 'Stealth and precision will keep you alive!' But, you know what?

As Mika ran clumsily through the woods with kunai flying at her out of nowhere, it made her think: 'RUN NOW, STEALTH LAAATTTERRRR!!!!!!' [Kari: LOL! Run Mika, run!! XD]

WITH NARIKO!!! [Kari: You'll wubz dis one!!]

Nariko stood in the center of a clearing, five miles away from Mika and ten away from Takeo. "I. Hate. This. Assignment." Nariko fumed. She was soooooo tired and her head hurt and she couldn't find her team and her camouflage pants were torn and she had mud ALL OVER HER BLACK TANK TOP!! [Kari: twitch]

Suddenly, she was aware of a movement. It was the hard, panicked pace of a person she knew very well. 'Mika? What the heck has her so rattled?'

"Arghhhhhh!" Mika howled as she burst into the clearing, with a hundred kunai on her tail.

"Gah!" Nariko squealed. Mika dashed across the clearing as Nariko scrambled to get away from the knives. Little did they know that they were heading straight into a-

Bong!

Mika and Nariko were helplessly whisked up into the air.

"So…… Trap?" Mika asked.

"What was your first clue?" Nariko laughed rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that's easy! The 'bong' sound and then being lifted in the air." Mika laughed back. They stared at each other for a moment. "WELL AIN'T THIS WONDERFUL?!"

"Isn't it though?"

Later

"That was totally bogus." Mika fumed.

"You're just mad 'cuz ya' couldn't catch that squirrel, then Reika-sensei found you when you yelled at it." Nariko accused.

"Are you suggesting that I would waste my training time on hunting a dumb squirrel?" Mika gasped.

"Yes, I am." Nariko replied coolly.

"… Okay, fine, I wasted my training time looking at a squirrel."

"Uhu." Nariko nodded. [Kari: I don't blame her. They're just soooooo kawaii! lol.] The two girls walked down the streets of the village, talking about their training session with Reika.

"I don't know why that woman is so…" Mika pouted.

"Just relax," Nariko said, running a hand through her dark red hair. "She's gotta have a reason."

" Are forgetting, that our teacher is…… INSANE!?!" Mika wailed.

"Hm… That is a good point…" Nariko laughed.

They continued down the street when Nariko ran into Kiba. Literally.

"Oof! Sorry Kiba!" Nariko said. Kiba laughed.

"Hey, if it isn't Lady Pranks a lot!"

"Where are you going today, Kiba?" Mika asked. Kiba thought about it.

"Er… just walking. Wanna come?"

"Yep!" the girls said together. The three friends continued their walk up the streets.

LATER WITH REIKA

Iruka looked at the papers that were placed before him. "Well, I had a feeling that your team would be up to this." He said to Reika.

"Yes, they are. This will be good for them. Takeo, Mika and Nariko are ready for this test." Reika said.

WITH NARIKO

"Achoo!" the girls sneezed. Kiba laughed at them.

"Either you guys have a cold or someone's gossiping about you." Kiba said. Nariko opened her mouth to protest when they heard voices around the corner. Nariko and Mika dashed over to the turn and saw a boy in all black standing with his back to them.

"That hurt you little shit!!" he was saying. He picked up a little boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Ugh!" the small boy grunted. He dangled helplessly from the older boy's fist.

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later." The blond next to him said.

"Let go of him, fat ass!" a voice snapped. Nariko saw to her horror that her brother was the one that had spoken.

The older boy sneered at Naruto as he jumped to aid the boy. He reached out to punch Naruto in the gut but his hand hit something hard and clear. "W-What?" the boy gasped.

"Don't. Touch. My. Nii-san." Nariko hissed. Her eyes started to turn darker and her chakra spiked. The girl whipped around to stare at her.

"What are you…?" she started.

"Be quiet, sand ninja." Nariko snapped. Temari fell silent. Not because she was told to, but because she could not move her feet.

"Don't move." Nariko advised. Kankuro and Temari's feet were being held in place by a thick layer of ice. Kankuro shifted and gasped when he felt the ice tighten around his feet. "Now, give me the kid and no one gets hurt."

Kankuro scoffed at her. "No, I don't think I will." Nariko smiled and looked down at his feet were the ice spreedup from his ankle to his knees.

"Are you sure about that?" Nariko teased.

"Kankuro let the little boy go." Temari advised him.

"Why should I?" Kankuro challenged. By this point, Nariko's eyes were getting lighter as she calmed down.

"Kankuro-sama, I have a feeling that you may want to do that. I feel a very strong ninja heading this way." Nariko said to him. Kankuro understood instantly and he put the little boy down on his feet. Just then, the ice faded away and Nariko was standing in front of the two ninja. She smiled sweetly at them and smiled. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Nariko. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about that. I just lost my temper."

Temari stared at the younger girl in awe. 'This is an amazing kid.' she thought. "Hello, I am Temari and this is my brother, Kankuro."

"Please forgive me, but my brother is the only family I have. We're very close."

"I can see that. You two are twins?" Temari asked her.

"Yes,we are. It's hard to tell because I dyed my hair after I lost a bet." Nariko admitted. Miak walked upbehind them. "This is my best friend, Mika. Anyway, I hope to see you around some time, okay?" As Nariko said that, Mika got the hint and she shooed everyone away. Just as Mika and the others were out of sight, a figure appeared in the tree were Sauske had sat earlier.

"Temari. Kankuro. Let's go." the red headed boy said to them. Nariko shook hands with Temari and Kankuro, secretly tucking a note for them in their hands.

"Yes Gaara." the two said. Nariko bowed to them politly.

"Good bye, I trust to see you soon." she said to them and she turned. sand crept along the ground toward Nariko but she pulled up a sheald of ice. "Nice try, I expect that we'll be seeing alot of each other, Temari-chan, Kankuro-san." And she again turned to leave.

"You there. What is your name?" Gaara asked coolly.

"My name is Uzumaki Nariko. Belive it!" she grinned giving the Sand Siblings a thumbs up.

Kankuro and Temari stared at each other. "You know what? I like that kid!" Kankuro mused to Temari.

* * *

Okay. A new thing for you guys.

**ASK KARI **

**Kari: **Well, last time I had three reveiws. And though that is very sad, I will take this moment to thank them. So, the first coment says...

_"Ahh, a nice chappie. ;)  
I really like this chapter. I think it's better written than the others (not that the previous ones were bad, this one is just better, if you get it?) and it also tells a lot of (Nariko's) history. I liked the twist with the Kyuubi attacking out of sorrow and pain, and not just for the heck of it. A little note though: I don't seem to recall that the Kyuubi actually made it into the village. I think the Fourth managed to stop it just before the wall or something like that.  
Thanks for the New Year chapter and keep up the good work in 2010! :D"_

Kari: I think I had a good time writing chapter seven because I really wanted to express that Nariko does have a painful past, even though it doesn't really show through her thoughts and actions. It also had a lot of Mika and Nariko's friendship in it. And it actully did make it through the gates. I checked so that I could confirm that for you. Now taht I have that out of the way, I'd like to thank Uzukaki Nariko's #1 Fan, JinShisa3550. He not only follows the story faithfully, but he helped my create the kittens. Tank-chue, Jin-chan!!

Lee: Thankyou!

Nariko: Thanks for reading!

Takeo: See ya' next time!

Reika: Happy S.A.D. Day!

Kittens: BYE Bye!!!


	9. THIS IS IMPORTANT! READ ME!

Author's Note People:

Mika: Hey, hey, viewers!

Kari: Hi, everyone! I hope you're all having a good holiday.

Mika: What ever it is you celebrate… Hey isn't there a song for that?

Kari: You mean "Happy Universal Holidays"? Yep, that's the one…

You see me here with that feeling  
So you better rejoice  
It's the season of the season  
So you don't get a choice  
There ain't no reason for you to believe in  
So let's chill and relax  
So we can talk about the holidays  
I'll kick you some facts  
It's going down  
Especially since the snow hits the ground  
The winter around  
.. you're feeling it now?  
And presents are coming and stuff  
And I'll be coming right back  
You see me at it

[Chorus]

Hands in the air  
We're going crazy  
No more school  
Kick back and lazy  
Christmas wishes  
Mistletoe kisses  
Happy holidays  
Here's some egg nog Santa must have drank it up  
He tried sliding down the chimney, but his butt got stuck  
In the winter time cool  
We gonna act a fool  
Say happy universal holidays

Kari: … Mika, you know we love to hear you sing for us, but we need to focus…

Mika:… Gomen…

Kari: Anyway, I would love to hear from you, my dear reviewers and loyal readers, on this very important matter…

Mika: AND IF YOU DON'T, GARAA AND I WILL STEAL YOUR COOKIES AND YOUR CANDY CANES!

Kari:… Right, anyway, I have a tiny little problem. I've reread my story, this one, and have decided that it just isn't that great. I might discontinue it. So, I'd like to tell you this: I am considering rewriting Uzumaki Nariko. If I do so, a lot of it will be the same. Mainly the first two-three chapters. But I will be changing things such as: the kittens, the way Mika and Takeo act, a few names, a few details, the name of Dai, the demon in Nari's dream, and a few other things.

Mika: Yeah. What she said.

Kari: If you guys want me to redo this story, then tell me ASAP, so that I can get it up sooner. If not, than tell me so that I won't be wasting time. Thank you, dears.

Mika: … Kari… *whispers*

Kari: Oh yeah! One more thing… No this will not be one of those little stories with all kinds of darkness, hate, and self-inflicted pain. I can't even WATCH a Soap Opera, much less WRITE one.

Mika: I love you James. I hate you James! I killed your father, James! I'm secretly a mass murderer James.

Kari: That's okay, Mandy! I, James, Forgive you!

[dramatic music and fake tears.]

Gaara:…

Lee:…

Sasuke: …

Kari: Hey! Who invited the Duck Butt head?

Mika:… [cough cough]…

Kari: … YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!

Everyone takes a step back.

Kari: No, I'm good… Please tell me what you'd like… so that I don't pull my hair out due to stress…

Mika: DO YOU WANT MIKA, NARI, TAKEO, REIKA, THE KITTENS AND DAI, THE DEMON THAT HAUNTS NARIKO'S DREAMS, TO DIE? DO YOU?

Gaara: Please reply. Soon. _Please_.


	10. Happy Easter

Happy Easter!

Kari: HAPPY EASTER! I HOPE YOU HAVE A ROCKIN' EASTER!

Mika: Totally! And we're super easy to shop for!

Kari: You know it! All we want-

Mika: From you, our dear reviewers and random readers

Kari: -is some… FEED BACK! COME ON, PEOPLE! WHERE'S THE LOVE?

Mika: I think it's hiding… from him… [points at Kisho]

Kisho: I beat you down!

Kari: Doubtful…

Kisho: … If you weren't a girl, I'd beat you down!

Mika: Yeah right!

Kisho: NOBODY PULLED YOUR STRING!

Mika: NO ONE PULLED YOURS EITHER, BUT THERE YOU ARE!

Kari: ENOUGH!

Mika: He started it!

Kisho: Beat you down!

Kari: Oh! OH! You want BEAT YOU DOWN?

Mika: Uh-oh…

Kisho:….. Hey… hey… what's that duct tape for?

Kari:… [pulls off duct tape]

Kisho:… Uh…

Mika: …. [Maniacal laughter that dies down to a cough]

Kari: Now that we've taken care of the peanut gallery over there [points with thumb at Kisho, who has duct tape over his mouth], let us

Mika: It's time to sing!

Kari: Alright!

Hippity, hippity, hoppity, hoppity

My tail is quite fluffy, my ears are quite floppity

I sing and I dance and you can't make me stoppity!

Said funny-bunny to sweet little giiiirl!

Hoppity, hoppity, hippity, hippity

I'm cute and I'm cuddilly and smart as a whippitty

Watch and adore as I play and I skippity

Said funny bunny to sweet little girrrl!

Sprungidly, spingidly, bouncilly, trouncilly

Allow me to declare, present and announcilly

That I am the head of the Fun Bunny Councilly

Said funny bunny to sweet little girrrrl!

Bouncilly, trouncilly, sprungidly, springidly

There's no end to the fun I will bringilly

The razzmatazz and the ring-a-ding dingily

Said funny bunny to sweet little girrrrl!

Hippitty hippity, hoppity hoppity

So shall I tell you right now, my sweet little poppity

That all of my friends I never, ever would droppity

On the list, my dear lass, you are at the toppity... Said funny bunny, to sweet little girl.

Kari: Yes

Mika: Awesome!

[they high five]

Kari: Thankyou, thankyou!

Gaara: [twitch]

Lee: YOUTHFUL!

Kari: I know! Anyway, Let us know!

Mika: Should we commence with the story?

Kari: Should we give up? And, special praise to the person that can name that song!

Mika: We will let you tell us what you want to see in the next chapter…

Kari: And we'll try to make it happen! Or, if you think the story should start fresh (and that's directed to all readers), let us know so that we can get to work!

Mika: … Er, Kari will get to work… I'm just here for comic relief… cough cough… Also, who do you want to comment with Kari on the next chapter?

Kari: The choice is yours!

Mika: Me, a sweet, charming, crazy in a good way girl….

[Kisho pouts.]

Kari: Or… Kisho, a crazy…. Boy with a, er, personality and no hope of facial hair now that Mika has ripped that tape off his face…

Kisho: T-T I think you took some skin off.

Mika: [proudly displaying tape] Do I get a cookie?

Gaara: =_=;

Kari:… Anyway, review!

Kisho: OH! And check out the poll on Kari's profile!

Mika: …

Kari: =_=; Put the bat down and go sit in the corner… both of you.

[glare at each other and back away in opposite directions]

Gaara:… O.o….

Lee:….

Kari: What?

Gaara: The sooner you people review, the sooner she lets me leave. Just putting that out there.

Kisho: OH! OH! REVIEW! REVIEW! I GET FIVE BUCKS EVERYTIME WE GET A REVIEW!

Kari: I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT! Oh, and I went to see Soul Surfer yesterday. So good! So, here's to Bethany Hamilton, one of the bravest people out there! ( If you don't know who that is, look her up. She's SO amazing!)


End file.
